


Wolves and Wine

by OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Political Family, Did I mention this is ridiculous?, Elvhen Pantheon, F/M, Fen'Harel is a rich brat, Forgive Me, Freeform, Ridiculous, Sassy Lavellan, What is this even?, Young Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculous idea where the Evanuris are a very wealthy mob family. Set in modern day, Fen'Harel is young, impulsive, and has a lot to learn. Mythal sees the potential within him but knows he needs someone to help bring out the best of what he could be. That someone might just be Mia Lavellan. If they don't kill each other first. </p><p>Echos of "Taming of the Shrew", and maybe a little bit of "Pride and Prejudice". Let's see where this takes us shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Fen'Harel's POV

His head was still buzzing from the night before, another night of over indulgence. An early morning meeting was not something he was eager for, but whatever mother wanted, mother received. Slumped against the back seat of his expensive black SUV, his long, dark auburn dreadlocks spread haphazardly along the leather seat and his shoulders. With a groan he cursed this early hour and the alcohol which still affected him. As the car slowed to a halt, he grumbled to himself, quickly sliding his sunglasses on before his driver had a chance to open the car door. 

Stepping out with a soft hiss, the bright sun and day light far too bright for the mostly nocturnal Fen. Pushing his sunglasses up a little higher upon the bridge of his nose, he stepped up to the walkway leading to Mythal’s lavish estate. Turning to the left, he followed the stone path to one of the many gardens on the property. He knew these grounds well, having stalked every inch of the estate during one of the dozens of parties held every month for years on end. As he approached the rose garden, he could hear Mythal softly speaking to someone, her most loyal bodyguard no doubt. Walking slowly, partly because he was exhausted and hung over, but mostly for the eavesdropping opportunity, he reached the small table set up under the shade of flowering fruit trees. Neither party made eye contact or even seem to acknowledge one another. 

Mythal quietly sipped her tea, her graying blonde hair pulled back into intricate braids, as was the style of her younger years. Meanwhile, Fen used one of his feet to kick the empty chair out from under the table. With a dramatic sigh he flopped into the chair, making it clear that he wasn’t impressed with her early morning breakfast invitation. 

“It has come to my attention that you require help.” Mythal glanced over her teacup, raising and eyebrow at her companion. He was like an adopted son to her. Impulsive, immature, temperamental, although admittedly, not as much as some of her other children. Within Fen however, she saw raw potential. Intelligent, thoughtful, passionate, all he truly needed was someone to care for and to guide his lonely spirit. Breaking her thoughts, Fen barked out a loud and abrupt laugh. 

“That’s sweet of you, truly, but I am just fine.” Mythal gave a small smirk, she was ready for his resistance. 

“You are late to every meeting, you get far too drunk and disappear from every party, usually with several of the more….attractive party guests, usually leaving a grand disaster in your wake. A disaster in which I, have to clean up.” That earned Mythal another laugh. 

“I rather enjoy being alone, I do not need help, as you suggest. I am quite capable on my own.” 

“Oh shall I continue? While your brothers and sisters who are just as privileged as you, have large staffs to care for their every need, you live with only two. A driver and a security guard, and more often than not you leave one of them behind!” 

“I’ll admit that's true. They’re horrible company…” Fen glared a bit, realizing he was in danger of losing this argument.

“Let’s see…what else…ah! Yes! Your house is a mess. My son, my youngest, what do you even eat?” At that, Fen couldn’t help himself. With a wolfish grin he leaned forward, leaning over the table.

“What was that about those attractive party guests?” 

“Enough! It is done.” Mythal rolled her eyes with a huff. With a sigh, she softened her voice and continued. “This all matters little. I have already taken it upon myself to hire you a housekeeper and assistant. They shall manager your appointments, cook for you, and help you keep an organized and clean home.” 

“Fine. Very well. Have it your way. When shall we interview these maids or whatever they are to be?” Fen sighed, admitting defeat, not something that was easy for him. Rather than brooding, he decided to pop a piece of cheese in his mouth, pretending that he didn’t care. Although annoyed that he wasn’t asked about hiring new staff for his estate, he did need someone to clean his home. And a cook wouldn’t hurt either. Not that he would ever admit this. Mythal simply sipped her tea. That look of pride made him nervous. 

“It is already done.” 

“What? How many did you hire? You know well that I do not like to keep staff.” Mythal simply raised a hand to silence him.

“I thought you would say that. I hired one. She is more than capable of handling these tasks I have placed on her. Her name is Mia.” Fen rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his food, angrily tearing at a hunk of bread with sharp teeth. Mythal resisted a laugh, how young he looked in that moment. 

“Fine. When can I expect her?” Mythal gave a small, satisfied smile, trying, and failing, to hide it beneath her tea cup. Fen gripped the table, a bit nervous to hear her answer.

“Tell me.” 

“She has already started. Her situation was…quite desperate. So I told her if she started this morning, she could move into your home today.” Fen coughed, growing pale. Was that a blush at the tips of his ears and across his cheeks? 

“To-today? She’s, she’s at my house right now? Oh, that is just wonderful. Splendid, really. Thank you for breakfast mother, I really must be going. Now.” He growled, rising to his feet, nodding slightly before turning and briskly walking back toward his waiting town car. Mythal sighed to herself. Only time would tell if her plan would work.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mia Lavellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Mia Lavellan's POV

Mythal had given her a key to enter the house at her leisure, although truth be told, she needed to get out of her current living situation immediately. While Lord Fen’Harel certainly had quite the reputation, Mia felt she could handle anything he threw at her, of course that resolve of hers was about to be tested. Looking around the house, there were several things she noticed all at once. It was quite grand, marble floors and stair cases, breathtaking paintings hung along the walls, everything one would expect from one of the grand estates of this region. However, the drapes were covered in dust and drawn shut so tightly Mia wondered how long it had been since they were opened. As she made her way down the hall, she made it a point to open every curtain, the estate begging for sunlight and fresh air. 

Making her way towards the second floor and back of the home, Mia decided since her new employer was out, that she would clean his bedroom first. The gods only knew when it was last cleaned and cared for, stacks of laundry no doubt scattered about, perhaps plates of half eaten food piled next to the bed, her imagination began to run wild at the many possibilities. What she found however, while not shocking, was not what she expected. Taking a few quiet steps into Lord Fen’Harel’s large bedroom, she noticed books. Stacks and stacks of books. Hundreds of books, some piled beside the bed, some on a table beside the bed, several more thrown about the floor, as though their words offended their reader midsentence. Of course, she was right on the piles of laundry, that alone would take her at least two days to finish. With a deep breath she threw the curtains open, smiling at the sunshine illuminating the quiet, dusty, room. Much to her surprise, Mia heard a soft moan coming from the bed. She spun around quickly, taking a cautious step forward. She had been told by Mythal herself that Fen’Harel was not at home this morning. If that was the case, then who was the owner of that voice coming from the bed? The blankets shifted and someone stretched beneath the covers with a deep sigh and a mumble. 

“Mmmn, close the drapes, it’s too early!” The voice spoke, sleepy and feminine. At that moment Mia was quite annoyed, she knew full well there was no lady of this house, and whoever this was, she was keeping Mia from finishing her tasks before the Lord of the house returned. 

“Please, my lady, I need you to get up. I need to strip the bed and wash the sheets.” Mia spoke gently, trying not to spook the young lady. In return, Mia was promptly swatted away as though she were some unwanted cat looking for food. 

“Leave me be! Wretched servant!” The still unknown guest grumbled, throwing the blankets over her head, trying to block out the light. Mia was nearly at her breaking point, but with a deep breath she calmed herself and tried again. 

“I do apologize, my lady, however I must insist you remove yourself from this bed so I may wash the bedding.” Taking a step back, Mia thought perhaps if she gave the woman some space, and perhaps a bit of time, she would finally get out of---THWACK! Mia found herself being hit in the face with one of the many pillows scattered across the large bed. Mia gritted her teeth, rolling up her sleeves and taking a large step towards the bed. She was done being nice with this rude person.

“Alright woman. I warned you!” And with all the strength she had, Mia gripped the blankets, giving them a rough tug, putting all of her body weight into the motion, sending the woman hiding within the expanse of covers, tumbling to the floor, quite alarmed, and quite naked. 

“How dare you! You horrible, horrible woman! I demand to know where Fen is!” Mia scoffed, ignoring the tangle of sheets and long legged blonde woman at her feet, instead focusing on stripping the bed and the pillows. 

“I do not know, however I did warn you. Twice. You were the one who refused to listen.” Moving to the other side of the bed, Mia simply stepped over the woman on the floor, going about her business. The naked woman stood up, glaring at the housekeeper, fuming with rage, she struggled to wrap the blanket around herself.

“This is absolutely ridiculous! You vile troll! I will tell Fen how poorly I was treated by his staff!”

“How I kicked his flavor of the night out of his bed so I could do my job? Oh my all means, be my guest.” Mia smiled a little to herself, keeping her tone cool and even. She knew she shouldn’t have said it, first day on her new job and she was already upsetting house guests. However, not only was she frustrated with the way this random woman was treating her, but also that her employer would leave her alone in his estate, as to Mia’s knowledge, Lord Fen’Harel was not known for keeping girlfriends for very long, if even for more than 24 hours. The angry blonde grumbled and complained as she gathered her clothes, which had been thrown about the room, no doubt in a drunken lust fueled stupor. She dressed as she walked, leaving the blanket in a crumpled pile in the hallway. Mia took a deep breath to center herself, continuing about her morning, gathering linens to wash, picking up trash, deciding if she should even attempt to organize the books in the bedroom. As she moved along she began to hum to herself, thinking that perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, as long as she continued to ignore the nervous flutters she felt at meeting her new employer, she truly hoped he wasn't as terrible as his reputation said he was.


	3. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen meets Mia. He's not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Fen's POV

“I can’t believe she did this, hiring someone without asking me first. Then allowing them into my home. What a mess.” Fen complained loudly, sprawled out in the backseat of his SUV. He had told his driver to rush back to his home, and hoped that the new housekeeper, went to his bedroom last. Not bothering to wait for his driver to open his door, Fen practically leaped out of the car, rushing up the front steps to his estate with quick and graceful steps. After a double take at how bright the front entry way was, he was greeted by a very beautiful, and very angry looking blonde. 

“Good morning beautiful…” He purred, eyeing the woman up and down. While he had been excessively drunk when he had decided to take her home, and she wasn’t quite his type, only deciding to pursue her after his brother had showed interest, he was pleased at how attractive she was. 

“Fen! There you are! Your housekeeper is just terrible! I demand that you get rid of her right away! First she wakes me up and acts like a spoiled brat, and then she has the nerve to….” As the woman rattled on, Fen found himself looking past her, hearing faint singing and humming coming from the back of the house, he had stopped listening entirely. What was this new housekeeper of his up to? 

“Yes, of course Amalia, right away.” He hadn’t realized he interrupted her ranting until he received a glare. 

“My name is not Amalia.” Fen flashed a grin as the woman continued to glare.

“Of course it’s not, I was merely checking to see if you were paying attention.” Fen crossed his arms across his chest, quickly thinking how to get rid of this woman, growing nervous about what his new housekeeper was doing in his bedroom. His stacks of books might have looked like a mess, but they were actually very carefully organized. He felt his throat go dry at the thought of her finding one of his many sketch books, or worse throwing out any of his scribbled notes mistaking them for trash. He would need to watch this housekeeper carefully. “It was a lovely night Cordelia, but I must attend to-“ 

“Wrong. Again. Fen.” The blonde began to grow more irritated. 

“Bella? Bria? Lara? I know it ends with an A.” Fen attempted to recall the night before, however his disinstrest was growing. The beautiful woman pulled away slightly, heading out the door.

“Lexa!” She shouted at him as she brushed past him, nearly knocking him over. Fen sighed, of course it was an easy and short name. With a wave of his hand he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, quickly sending a text to his driver to pull the car around, and quickly.

“Regardless, it was nice to meet you, there’s a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you want to go. Thank you for a wonderful evening.” He was already walking away towards his bedroom, or else he would have seen Lexa roll her big blue eyes, and seen the pout on her soft lips. However, Fen’s attention was already drawn elsewhere. 

He stalked quietly to his room, shocked to see how bright it was as he never opened the drapes, preferring night to the day time. If it wasn’t for Mythal’s early meeting, he would have still been asleep, probably with, what’s-her-name’s, legs wrapped around him. Leaning his hip against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest, he watched Mia work, taking her in. She was plainly dressed, long sleeved green shirt, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, ripped jeans with smears of dust on them where she had wiped her hands. Her hair pulled back and slightly messy as though she put it up while she was walking. At least the clothes fit her slender frame well, and as she leaned over tucking in fresh sheets on the bed, Fen had to bite his lip as he admired her perfectly curved bottom. Mia stood up straight, arching her back as she stretched, pushing back her hair out of her face, beads of sweat forming at her brow. Her hair was a beautiful pale red, tied back into a half falling out bun, stray bits of hair framing her cheeks and jaw. Mia turned around slowly, still humming to herself when her eyes met Fen’s. They were a beautiful dark hazel, he couldn’t help but smile at her freckle covered face. She gasped, obviously startled, but maintained eye contact, staring him down. Placing a hand on her hip, she eyed him up and down, frowning slightly, as though the distraction was the most unwanted thing in all the world. 

“Can I help you?” There was a tone of annoyance and attitude in her voice which fueled a sudden flush of heat within him. Perhaps Mythal knew him better than he thought she did. 

“That depends. You are in my bedroom after all.” As he spoke, he tried not to sound too amused at the situation. At first Mia narrowed her eyes, looking far past the point of annoyance. Suddenly blinking rapidly she realized who she was talking to, Fen saw her nearly jump as her jaw dropped slightly as recognition hit her. 

“Oh! Hello Lord Fen’Harel. I’m Mia. It’s a pleasure. I trust Lady Mythal told you to expect me. I’ve already moved my things in, and have begun to work. Let me know if you need anything. Now if you don’t mind, I really must continue. I have a very long day ahead of me. Against, please let me know if there is anything in particular I can assist you with.” As she spoke she began walking around the room, continuing to work. Fen could hardly believe the nerve of this woman, someone on his staff, speaking to him as though he didn’t matter, as though he was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe. He opened his mouth to speak, but she had already left, turning her back on him. Fen found himself wondering two things: when was the last time he had been this frustrated, and when was the last time he had been this challenged by someone.


	4. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia adjusts to being Fen's housekeeper. Fen adjusts to having a housekeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins with Mia's POV and ends with Fen's.

The piercing screech of Mia’s alarm startled her awake from a deep sleep. With a great yawn, she scrubbed her eyes with the inside of her palms, trying to chase the last remnants of her dreams away. Stretching her arms up in the air, she swung her feet around to the side of the bed, pushing herself up, ready to start the day. Her day began before the sun and the birds began their practiced routine. After showering, and throwing her wet hair up into a messy bun, she quickly got dressed. She pulled on jeans and a rust colored top, comfortable, easy, and simple. With that, she still had enough time to enjoy a cup of tea before truly starting her day. She loved this time of day. Almost everyone else was still asleep, only the security guard would be up at random times to check on the status of things. It proved Fen'Harel's arrogance that he only had one guard on staff. Someone as wealthy and powerful as he was, should be far more protected. Not to mention his reputation for being a tad ruthless when he was crossed. She had heard that the other members of his family had very large staffs, and entire teams of security, watching them at all times. Mia scoffed at the thought as she sipped at her tea.

The tea, that was another thing she had to figure out when she moved herself into this home. She supposed no one had been keeping up with the food orders, and Fen seemed to dine out almost every evening, if he even ate at all. She was convinced he went a day or two so absorbed with what he was working on that he would refuse to eat. Now that she was here though, Mia made sure there was always fresh food, and a halfway decent selection of tea, at all times. It had taken her only a day or so to get used to the way things were done on the estate, as nothing was actually getting done. Fen woke up when he wanted to, went wherever he wanted, obsessed over his work, was an ass to everyone, and then eventually, fell asleep. At times Mia felt as though she was babysitting some bratty, stubborn, overly spoiled teenager. It frustrated her to no end. He was however, at times, intelligent, thoughtful, seemed to truly value freedom and creativity, and was surprisingly funny.

Walking down the long hallway towards Fen’s bedroom, she knew it was too much to ask for him to already be awake, and probably expecting a small miracle for him to actually be alone in his bed. Things had gotten fairly heated between the two of them the weekend before, when she had walked in to wake him. That morning, much to her surprise, she found more than two people asleep in his bed, and neither of them Fen’Harel himself. Oh no, he had sat in a chair beside the bed, reading, looking far too pleased with himself. At least he had pants on, she was thankful for that. Mia mumbled to herself remembering the incident. “Ass.”

Slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, she opened the large doors to his bedroom. She slipped into the dark room, and slowly opened the drapes. Mia smiled to herself looking at the pink and orange sherbet colored sunrise, she truly loved this time of day. Turning around, preparing herself for what she might find in her employers bed, she let out a surprised gasp, seeing Fen peacefully sleeping. Alone. The covers were bunched up loose and low around his hips, and it became quite apparent that he was sleeping naked. Mia could feel the blush forming across her cheeks, rising up to the points of her ears. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts from her mind, standing next to the bed watching him for a moment, she had never seen him looking so relaxed and calm. He was actually quite handsome, with his toned body, and long dark auburn hair, braided and thrown about the pillow. She could see now that he had freckles brushed across his cheeks and shoulders, as if they were stars scattered across the night sky. No, she was pushing those thoughts from her mind right now.

With a sigh she whispered his name, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to nudge him awake. Fen didn’t make a sound, didn’t even budge. Shaking him gently, she tried again to wake him, saying his name a bit louder. At last, movement. She chuckled to herself as he tried to bat her cool hands away, mumbling something she couldn’t quite make out.

“Fen, come now, you need to wake up.” She spoke softly, gently, her voice full of warmth, hoping for once, he would wake up easily. He growled softly, still trying to shove her hands away while turning over, his back to her. He positioned himself in the center of his massive bed, and much farther away from where she could reach him. Mia narrowed her eyes, biting at her bottom lip. So that’s how this morning was to be. She leaned forward slightly, her knees pressing into the side of the bed. Books were scattered throughout the bed, along with pages of hand written notes and random sketches, she was careful not to disturb his work. He must have been up very late. Mia rolled her eyes not fully caring how late he fell asleep, the Lady Mythal had been more than clear that it was her responsibility to make sure he was getting himself up on time to meetings, and whatever else he had going on that day.

“Fen. You have a meeting in two hours. Please.” She didn’t get a response and was becoming impatient. After waiting for a few minutes, she crawled up onto the bed beside him. “That’s it Fen. Get your lazy ass up.” With that she flicked his ear, earning her a much louder growl.

“Fine. I’m awake. Go away.” His voice was rough from sleep. Mia sighed, leaving as she was asked.

Coming back a bit later, with his breakfast expertly laid out on a tray, she found him sitting up in bed, book in hand, still quite naked, and still not trying to hide that fact. Fen raised a brow at her as she set his breakfast down on the table beside his bed.

“Mia, are you blushing?” He asked slyly. Mia blinked, caught off guard. Touching her fingertips to her face she could feel that her cheeks were hot. Just great, she had been blushing. With a glare she turned around quickly trying to hide her face.

“Of course not! Now hurry up and eat. You have to leave soon.”

“There’s no shame in admitting that the sight of my body gets you flustered. There are many that feel the same.” Mia could feel him smirking as she walked away, her hands curling into fists.

“Shut up.” Fen couldn’t help but press her, there was a playfulness to him that both frustrated and intrigued her.

“You know, if you actually put forth some effort you wouldn’t be so bad yourself Mia.” She stopped dead in her tracks. Of all the arrogant, pig-headed, things he could say to her. She couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“I could never be attracted to someone as self-absorbed as you, _Sir_.” Her tone was bitter, and without turning back to him, she quietly closed the door behind her and sighed. This man would be the end of her.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I could never be attracted to someone as self-absorbed as you, _Sir_.”

At that moment, Fen was thankful that her back was turned or she would have caught the heated look in his eyes. The way she said “Sir”, as though she was purring the word, it did things to him, things he almost wished wouldn’t happen. Almost. With a grin, he put the book down. He was glad she hadn’t noticed it was actually upside down. He hadn’t been reading at all, he just knew that it would annoy her to find him taking his time when they both knew he had to leave shortly. He considered rushing around, but the idea of a long, hot shower was simply far too tempting.

He took his time getting ready, of course he knew he had appointments to keep, but his time was precious, they would certainly wait for him. Standing in front of his wardrobe he took his time choosing what to wear until he looked to the left of his wardrobe and noticed Mia had already selected something for him to wear. She had even pressed and ironed it herself. Slowly licking his lips, Fen’s eye glanced over the neatly prepared clothes, she had done a wonderful job picking out clothes for him. Instead, he decided to grab something else, choosing his own clothes. In part, admittedly, because it would annoy her, and also because he hadn’t asked her to start dressing him, certainly she was overstepping her boundaries. He wasn’t a child, and it was ridiculous to him that she treated him like one. Feeling proud with himself, he got dressed and finished getting ready. As he was opening his door, he could feel the doorknob beginning to turn.

“Sir, you really need to be leaving you’re already an hour—oh.” Running right into a frantic Mia, her eyes narrowed and she bit her cheek as she took in his clothing. He heard her hum in frustration as she took a step back and out of his way.

“Alright. Very well. You need to leave.” Mia’s words were clipped and had an edge to them. Perhaps he had pushed her too far, he had only meant to tease her, not to actually upset her or bring her pain. Although he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit it publicly, he did enjoy having her around. And she was actually doing a fantastic job of keeping his estate clean, and in order. The homemade food had been nice too. Maybe this whole, having a slightly larger staff, and someone to look after him, wasn’t so bad after all.

“Mia, are you alright?” He was concerned, but was walking towards the door, knowing she was keeping up with his pace.

“I’d be even better if you’d get to your meetings on time.” She gritted her teeth with a small glare, and opened the door for him as he exited the estate.

“Maybe next time. See you later.” He slid into the driver’s seat of another one of his cars, a luxurious, sporty looking thing, all curves and shiny black with metal accents. His body guard quietly took the seat beside him, Fen knew he could feel the tension between him and Mia. Pushing thoughts of his angry, bitter, housekeeper, Fen shifted the car into gear, and took off towards his family’s corporate headquarters building. Mia would have to wait until another day, preferably one where he didn’t have to deal with his family.


	5. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with his family goes exactly how Fen'Harel had guessed it would go. What is Mythal up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. After a series of personal issues and insanity, I have finally begun to write again. Against, I'm so sorry it has taken me four months to update. However, the story, it continues! I cannot promise where the story is going, but I do have some ideas! Please forgive any mistakes that I have made here in spelling or grammar. After such a break, I just sat down and wrote over 4,000 words and I just want to get these new chapters out to you as quickly as possible. Thank you so very much for your patience! I hope you enjoy!!

Fen

 

He’s sure in the beginning it was all legal. People, families, rarely begin a business with the intention of being completely illegal in their affairs. Perhaps it happened slowly over time. Perhaps once they had gotten a taste for this lifestyle, for the power, perhaps even, the blood and darker parts associated with this life, they couldn’t get enough. Fen was adopted at a young age, and like his siblings, growing up around these things, seeing the things that he saw, had stopped having an effect on him long ago. 

Between the nine of them they had many businesses of varying types, most a front for some of their more illicit activities. Fen didn’t exactly agree with all of it, however thus far most of what he had seen recently wasn’t harming innocent people, although he was sure his family had been hiding many secrets from him. It only bothered him slightly though. He certainly had his own agenda and secrets. And the others didn’t need to know exactly how many paintings, and various artifacts he sold and traded, to their shady clients and collectors, had actually been fakes. And they certainly didn’t need to know exactly how many he kept in his house, hiding in plain sight. Fen chuckled to himself as he imagined Mia dusting a small meaningless looking artifact that was thousands of years old. As her finger tips had nonchalantly cleaned its edges, he knew she had no idea what she was actually touching. As long as she wasn’t rough with it, which she never was, he didn’t much care. 

“If you are finished Fen, I’d like to continue.” Elgar’nan’s deep voice drew Fen’s attention back to the present and to the meeting he was sitting in. He rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively he leaned back, swiveling his chair from side to side, pretending to be far more restless than he actually was. He knew it would irritate his adopted father to no end. While his thoughts had been drifting from topic to topic, he was mostly listening. However, if his family thought he didn’t care about anything, perhaps they would continue to underestimate him. Except for, perhaps, Mythal. She always seemed to know him far better than she let on. Perhaps then, he was the one underestimating her. He would have to consider that and tread more carefully around her. 

“At your leisure, please continue.” Fen made a show of yawning slightly, he closed his eyes as he rested his head back against his chair. His sister Sylaise glared at him and he felt her kick at his feet from under the long table they were all seated at. He opened one eye and simply stared at her before closing it again and pretending not to care.   
“I will continue then. We are having an important gathering at my residence tomorrow night, I hope you haven’t forgotten. I expect you all to be in attendance.” Mythal stressed the word “all”, and Fen gave a small nod meant only for her to acknowledge her words. Oh he’d be there alright. He knew that this event was the conclusion of a very carefully constructed plan that he and his brother June had been working on for months. June could be arrogant and focus to much on details to notice background information, something that Fen had been using to his advantage to turn the deal in his favor. With any luck, everything would work out the way he had been planning it to. 

Time continued to slowly drift past, and Fen continued to only half listen until at last Mythal called an end to their meeting and everyone was dismissed. As Fen began to leave he felt Mythal’s eyes lingering on him, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. 

“Ah, Fen, how is your new housekeeper working for you? Is she helpful?” With a small laugh he stepped closer towards her, making sure the door was closed, someone was always listening in any building his family was occupying. 

“She is adequate. Better at her job than she probably thinks she is. Her attitude however…why did you hire her for me? She can barely stand to be in the same room as I am.” Mythal only smiled, tipping her head forward slightly before walking past him towards the door. 

“Oh, and Fen, I expect her to be at the gathering.” That caused Fen’s eyebrows to raise, he hadn’t even entertained the idea of bringing her. “I think you are not using her to the best of her abilities. She is meant to be more than just your housekeeper. You need an assistant, someone to help maintain your schedule and follow you along with your work.” Fen rolled his eyes. 

“I do not need the help.” 

“I thoroughly disagree. You will bring her tomorrow night, and she will go with you to any other meetings you have from this point on.” Fen opened his mouth to speak, but Mythal quickly turned meeting his gaze. “This is not open for discussion. The girl will be by your side at all times.” 

“Understood.” It was all Fen could say, he certainly wasn’t in any position to argue with her.

The entire way back to his home he couldn’t stop thinking how he would get Mia to come with him to the gathering at Mythal’s estate. He didn’t even want her there, he was sure she would only get in the way or somehow mess things up. He hadn’t even been expecting to stay for any length of time, but now he had another person he had to guide and watch out for. Returning to his estate he was in a horrible mood, growling under his breath, he nearly knocked Mia over as she tried to hold the door open for him. His eyes flicked to her face, her eyes wide with shock, and could that be slight fear? Did he truly look that angry? 

“I do not need your help.” 

“But, I was only—“ She tried to apologize, but Fen refused to hear it. 

“I said I do not need your help. Go be helpful somewhere that isn’t here.” Mia glared, quickly turning and leaving, damning him under her breath. Fen let out a deep sigh, he hadn’t meant to be so harsh with her, and she just kept being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He may have enjoyed teasing her but being cruel to her was hardly intentional, and yet it was becoming a habit. Storming off to his quarters he closed the door with a huff, locking himself away for the rest of the evening, isolating himself within his studies. Fen was sure that at some point Mia had stopped by to bring him dinner, but he couldn’t be bothered to stop to eat. There was too much to do and not nearly enough time.


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel and Mia attend Mythal's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter right after I posted chapter 5 because I made everyone wait for so long. Thank you everyone!

Mia

 

What did they think she did all day? Obviously Fen and his family were convinced that she merely sat around all day trying to figure out how to occupy her time. It certainly wasn't as though she cleaned Fen’Harel’s entire mansion by herself, while somehow managing to barely keep him on time to his appointments, while preparing all of his meals, and maintaining the estate and any of its needs. Oh no, of course that wasn’t enough, for now she had to follow Fen at all times, starting with this supposed gathering at Mythal’s estate. Anxiety filled her as she stood in front of her modest closet. Mia didn’t have many belongings, and her closet was barely filled as it was. Idly flipping through a few shirts they all had some sort of stain on it. With a sigh she grabbed a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, and a knee length black pencil skirt. Perhaps it wasn’t the fanciest thing, but it would work for her needs. She quickly pulled the skirt and shirt on, and then pulled her hair back into a bun on the top of her head. Standing before her mirror she tried to brush down some of the little flyaway hairs that threatened to escape being pulled back. 

“Well it’ll have to do. I’m there to work anyway.” With a firm nod at her reflection Mia turned off her bedroom light and headed towards the front door where she was hoping Fen was waiting for her. He had told her to meet him there once she was ready to go. Staring down, Mia struggled to keep her balance in her black heels. They were already fairly low to the ground, but she wasn’t used to even the slightly elevation and wobbled slightly as she moved. 

“That is what you’re wearing?” She could hear the amusement in Fen’s voice. Glancing up she glared at him. 

“Perhaps if I was given more notice I would have something more to your standards, Sir.” She could feel the air chill slightly as she finished her sentence. Did she really have an effect on Fen’Harel? She would be very surprised if she did. He stared for only a moment before turning and walking out of the front door towards the car that awaited them. 

The car ride was silent and Mia barely paid any attention to Fen as she stared out of the cars window. She had no idea what to expect at this gathering, and was quite nervous. Mia had never been good with people and crowds, and Fen and Mythal were the only two people she would know at this party, and both were a bit out of her league as far as social situations were concerned. She could try to mingle with Fen’s body guard, but she knew he would be busy doing his job, and distracting him could be a disaster in the making. 

“You’re humming.” Mia quickly spun in her seat to face Fen who apparently had been staring at her. She had no idea she had begun to hum as she considered her options for the party. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized.” She sunk down in her seat in embarrassment as the car began to slow. Fen straightened the collar of his slate grey button down shirt looking forward. 

“Don’t apologize. I find the sounds you make to be enjoyable.” Mia’s mouth fell open as she felt her cheeks flush. Exiting the car she glared at him refusing to take the arm he offered to her as they entered the grand estate. Fen shrugged walking slightly in front of her, completely at ease as he entered the party. Mia however was immediately overwhelmed. People everywhere, elegantly dressed, champagne glasses as far as her eyes could see. Mia slowly spun around taking everything in. She knew she had lost track of Fen’Harel at this point, but she could barely comprehend the full scale and pure decadence of the party.

Making her way from room to room, Mia quietly plucked a champagne glass from a silver tray as a waiter hurried by. Sipping at her champagne, she tried to force herself to relax, perhaps she could find a quiet corner somewhere and wait until Fen’Harel was ready to leave and be able to slip out mostly unnoticed. For now however, she was content to flit from extravagant room to extravagant room, soaking it all up. 

\-----------------------------------------

Fen had quickly lost sight of Mia, silently he hoped she could handle being on her own as he had business to attend to. It had already been more than hour into the party when he finally caught up to his brother June. Tonight was the night they were finally closing a deal they had been working on together for nearly a year and Fen for one was thankful the project was finally being completed. Working with June had been easier than Fen had thought it would have been. His brother cared very little for the details of the deal, only that the product was completed quickly, Fen used this to his advantage to ensure that the workers had everything they had asked for and that the deal was as fair as it could be. What Fen had no considered however was that one of this other siblings would somehow become involved. Approaching June, he could see Falon’din from the corner of his eye approaching from the other side. 

“Ah! Perfect! You’re both here!” June wrapped an arm around each of his brothers, Fen could tell everyone in this current situation was uncomfortable. Fen raised a brow in silent question as he pulled back slightly. 

“I was not aware that anyone else was involved in this deal, June. It had seemed to me that everything was settled and this was an easy negotiation.” Fen felt uneasy. Something was going on that he was missing. Falon’Din smiled slightly, leaning in closer to the small group. 

“At first it was, however it occurred to me that you were wasting an opportunity. By agreeing to pay the factory workers as much as you had promised Fen, you were costing the family more money than was needed. And so, June and I amended the contract.” Fen felt as though he was falling backwards. It had already taken a lot to get June to agree to a minimum wage, to pay the workers even less, it would be practically slave labor. Looking to June he searched his brother’s face, hoping he was still missing something and perhaps the situation wasn’t as bad as he had feared. 

“June, is this true? The workers were already working for very little, and the conditions are still not ideal, there’s potential for more—“ June raised a hand, lifting his glass to his lips with his other hand. 

“No Fen, it is ideal. By having them work longer hours, for less pay, we will get more product, at a faster rate, and make more money.” Falon’Din was practically grinning and Fen could feel the rage beginning to bubble inside of him. 

“You cannot be serious.” Fen tried to keep his voice low, but his emotions were getting the best of him. “June, you must revoke the contact. We cannot allow this to happen, you’re practically forcing them to be slaves.” June paused for a moment as if he was actually considering the idea. Fen had had enough, his temper flared and in a moment of weakness, he grabbed June’s glass from his hand, throwing the crystal champagne flute against the wall. Guests around them stopped talking very suddenly, attention focused on the men arguing. Falon’Din leaned closer to Fen’Harel speaking lowly. 

“Fen, wouldn’t want to cause a scene at mother’s party would we? Besides, the contract is a done deal. It’s been accepted and is finalized. To change it now would reflect negatively on the family as a whole.” Fen’Harel could feel his hands shaking as he roughly shoved his brother out of his face.

“You’re all unworthy of the respect people throw at your feet!” As he stepped backwards trying to remove himself from the situation he stepped into the path of a waiter, causing her to drop a tray of empty glasses. Frustrated, he turned about to help her when Falon’Din looked at him with that infuriating grin of his. 

“You’ve always been an embarrassment you know. And now you’ve hurt this poor girl just trying to do her job. What a mess you’ve made Fen’Harel.” With that Falon’Din looked down at the girl offering her a gentle hand. “I’m so sorry for my brother, he always lets his temper get the best of him. I’m sure he didn’t mean to push you.” 

Fen couldn’t take it any longer. It was all too much at once. All of those people. He had promised he would help them, make things right for them, and yet, with just a few changes to the very words he had written, he had condemned them. He needed to leave quickly, needed air, needed to be away from these people and their petty arrogance. Without looking back Fen’Harel left the party full of fire and rage, signaling to his driver and body guard, leaving as quickly as he had entered. Enough was enough and soon, his family would realize their mistake in crossing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm....Fen, did you forget something?


	7. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's take on the situation.

Mia

 

The sound of glass shattering snapped her out of her thoughts abruptly. Mia had wandered away from the crowd and heat of the people, and found herself in a dimly lit gallery filled with beautiful sculptures made of marble and bronze, and other various stones and metals. If the shattering of glass wasn’t enough, the sound of Fen’Harel’s voice as he yelled was finally what got her to move. Mia was practically tripping over her feet as she tried to move too quickly, still not used to walking in heels. The closer she got to the commotion, the more crowded it seemed to get. Bodies everywhere, blocking her view, Mia kept getting pushed to the side any time she tried to press forward. More shouting, more broken glass, and then a yelp as though someone had been hurt. Mia grumbled in her frustration and confusion, ducking her head low as she squeezed in between two of the party goers. 

At last, the front of the crowd, now she could finally see what had happened, and why Fen had been yelling. In front of her, she saw two very well dressed men helping a staff member up. Blood was trickling down her arm as though she had been cut, glass was scattered across the floor, and Fen, was nowhere to be found. Mia looked all around the bystanders, no one she recognized immediately, and none of them were Fen. Panic began to bubble up inside of her as she started to feel more, and more isolated from everyone around her. Their voices were all too loud, the lights were too bright, anxiety flooded her senses and she knew she needed to find Fen quickly. 

There were just so many people, how was she ever meant to find one man in all of this mess. She had tried asking a few of the party guests, but they simply had looked her up and down and then ignored her. Mia was growing impatient and worried. She kept coming up empty handed in every room of the mansion she explored, as minutes kept ticking away. Reaching down towards her pocket, she quickly realized she was wearing a black pencil skirt, rather than her normal jeans. Without any pockets, she hadn’t even considered grabbing her cell phone. She had no way to contact Fen’Harel to find out if he was alright. In the largest of the rooms she had been searching through, and probably by far the most decadently decorated, was Mythal, standing tall and surrounded by people on the far side of the room. Mia’s eyes lit up as she practically fell towards the group, hoping that if anyone had a way to contact Fen’Harel, it would be Mythal. 

“My lady, please, have you see Fen’Harel?” Everyone in Mythal’s group stared openly at Mia, having no idea who she was, or why she had even dared to approach the group. Mythal stepped forward with a small smile, but Mia felt there had to be more behind it. 

“Hello Mia. I hope you are enjoying the party.” Mia nodded quickly, panic still bubbling just under the surface. 

“Yes, of course my lady. It’s great. Really. But Lord Fen’Harel? Have you seen him?” Mythal turned to one of her party guests, gently handing him her wine glass. 

“Yes, I did see him. However, it would seem he lost his temper and left my party.” Mia’s heart sunk to the floor. “I see that he left something behind. Foolish boy.” Mythal leaned forward gently placing a hand on Mia’s shoulder as she led her through the room. Mia felt as though she couldn’t feel her feet. Was she even walking? It was entirely possible that she was floating. 

“He—he left?” Mythal continued to lead Mia as reality was hitting her hard. Had he actually left her at the party? What had happened that made him forget her? 

“I am afraid so child. He can be so forgetful can’t he? I’m sure he didn’t intend to leave you. You better start after him now, he’s got quite the head start.” Mia stopped and blinked, staring up at the other woman. 

“Wait, I have to walk? Is there any way I can get a ride? Or perhaps use a phone to call him?” She thought she saw Mythal smile, but Mia couldn’t be sure, it vanished so quickly. 

“I am very sorry, but I’ve already been away from my guests for too long. You best hurry my dear girl, it looks like it may start raining at any moment.” Before Mia even knew it, she was standing outside, alone, the door closing loudly behind her. Mia’s day had just gone from bad, to beyond horrible. And then, the skies opened up and it began to downpour, just as Mythal had warned. Tilting her head back Mia let out a roar of frustration, taking a step forward, the heel of her shoes got caught in the cobblestone pavement of Mythal’s elegant driveway. With a scream she ripped her shoes off, throwing them at a tree. Her hands curled into fists as she began walking forward, not completely sure where Fen’Harel’s estate actually was in relation to Mythal’s. With every step her anger became more solid, the fire within her growing brighter and louder somehow. How could he just forget her? After everything she had done for him, caring for him every day, and yet still, he left her at a party he knew she didn’t belong at. 

Walking in the rain, barefoot, was certainly not Mia’s idea of a grand time. Although admittedly, it was better than having to deal with all those snobby people at the party. And the silence was nice. She just wished it wasn’t pitch black out, and wasn’t raining, and she knew where she was going. Proper shoes would’ve been nice too. Not only was she absolutely furious with Fen’Harel for leaving her behind, but what of the driver and security guard? They had been there too, why had they not spoken up about her absence? Mia had limited conversations with them, and honestly could barely remember their names, but at least she remembered they existed! Had Fen’Harel told them to leave her on purpose? His idea of a joke? Mia quickly bent down, grabbing a rock, she threw it down the street with a scream. Oh she was going to make sure Fen’Harel never forgot her again.


	8. Spilled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious Fen'Harel returns to his mansion.

Fen

 

The absolute nerve of them. His brothers had completely betrayed him. Against his wishes they had completely twisted the contract he had been working on. They had changed the wording and, tricked the factory workers into what basically, amounted to slave labor. Even the idea of it made him sick to his stomach. All of those people had trusted him, depended on him, and now he was made to look a liar and a fool. It had been a mistake to work with his family on this deal, he should have just taken care of it himself.  
Fen closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, trying in vain to calm himself. It was no use at this point, he was simply too angry and humiliated. His fingers clutched the wine glass in his hand a bit tighter as he tensed, rage building within himself again until it exploded outwards, as Fen smashed the wine glass against the wall in front of him with a shout. Red wine slowly trickled down along the walls, but he had already turned away from the mess.

Storming off into his bedroom, Fen quickly scanned the area, grabbing all of his notes and research he had done on this recent project. He roughly grabbed any papers he could find, tearing some of them as he made his way back to his living room, throwing the rest into the fireplace. How could he possibly fix this? The contract had been written in a way that breaking it was nearly impossible. He had designed it himself that way, so that the workers would be safe and secured, and it had backfired on him in a spectacular fashion. He had to correct his mistake, no matter the cost.

Fen all but flew back to his bedroom, grabbing any books he had on laws and contracts, struggling to find any sort of loophole, or even a glimmer of an idea. When he continued to come up empty handed, his temper flared again. Books would either end up being thrown against the wall, or if they were particularly unhelpful, ended up in the fireplace. The fire roared as he continued to fling objects into the blaze.

It had been some hours, several more trashed books, and thrown glasses later, that Fen heard the door open and shut in the distance. He had calmed down considerably, but was still in no mood for visitors. He sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, his back to the entry way of the living room. Scattered around the man, were tattered books, shattered glass, and torn linens. In his rage, he had destroyed more than he realized. Fen heard soft footsteps enter the room, but couldn’t be bothered to turn to see who it was. He didn’t care. Whoever this mystery guest was, they needed to turn right around, and walk back out of the door.

“I’m not in the mood for guests. Get out.” His ‘guests’ response however, was one of the expensive artifacts he so treasured, being smashed into the side of the fireplace. Fen’s head shot up, quickly turning around ready for a fight. He stopped abruptly however, when he was greeted by furious green eyes and, a mop of dripping wet, red hair. Another artifact, and ancient (and priceless) vase, met its fate as it was thrown to the floor. The man frantically waved his arms trying to get the destruction to stop.

“Mia! What in the world are you doing?!”

“What—What am I doing? Seriously? That is your question? Of all the idiotic things you could say, that is what you choose to ask me?” Fen rose an eyebrow, taking a step forward, as he did, Mia took a step back, avoiding any possible contact with him. “No! Stay away from me!” She shifted quickly, keeping just out of his grasp.

“Yes. You are all wet, and muddy, and obviously upset. Where are your shoes? You’re tracking mud all over the house. And destroying these artifacts, can you even comprehend the history and value of these objects?” He paused as he realized he was taking his temper out on her. After all she wasn’t the one who betrayed him. Pinching the bridge of his nose he continued after a frustrated breath. “You know you’re just going to have to clean this mess up. What has upset you so?” Fen was watching her carefully, there was anger and pain behind her eyes. Something had gone terribly wrong. Much to his surprise, Mia tilted her head back with a scream, as she lunged forward, practically throwing herself at him. Her palms slammed against his chest and she pushed him backwards.

“ **YOU FORGOT ME!** ” Fen stopped, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. That was the moment it all came rushing back to him. Mythal had insisted Mia come to the party, and he had to practically bribe her to even attend as his guest, and in his rage he had left abruptly, without her. His eyes grew wide at his realization. He actually forgot her. Mia was looking around the room, seeming to take in the damage, her hands shaking at her sides. What an idiot he had been. He reached forward apologetically, but Mia wouldn’t have it. She smacked his hand away.

“I can’t believe you forgot me.” Her voice was just above a whisper and her head was turned so that Fen couldn’t quite see her expression. He could feel his mood sinking rapidly. What was this emotion he was feeling? She was just his housekeeper, an employee. One he didn’t particularly get along with either. She should mean almost nothing to him. She should be respected of course, but an emotional attachment? When had that happened? And now, standing before him, the shoulder of her shirt slipping down the side of her arm exposing a bit of freckled skin, her hair damp and framing her face, her feet and legs caked with mud…he found her breathtakingly beautiful. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was as though he had awoken suddenly from a dream, only to realize that the dream was his reality. It was blinding, and knocked the breath from his lungs.

  
_Oh_. So that’s what this emotion was. Love. Or at the very least, the beginnings of it. Admiration perhaps? All this time he had been falling for her, and he hadn’t even noticed, and now, she wouldn’t even look at him. How would he ever correct this? In his ignorance and anger, he had destroyed any chance with her. Would she ever forgive him? Would she quit? As Fen focused on his thoughts, Mia had walked away.

Slowly, Fen followed the muddy footprints, stopping at her door. It was closed, and much to his surprise, locked. He could hear her crying within as he leaned his forehead against the cool surface. Why did he have to realize his feelings for her now? He needed to bury those deep within himself if he was ever going to fix this situation.

“Mia, please. Open the door. Talk to me. This is childish.” The crying stopped as something heavy slammed against the door. He had been the childish one. Fen’Harel sighed, turning and walking to his own bedroom, closing the door quietly as he withdrew into himself. He had some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so it's taken me a bit to get it out. The next chapter will be from Mia's POV, where we will get a lot more of her feelings on the current situation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I wasn't going to post this on here. I adore it, but I understand it's er...over the top? Anyway, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
